


oh, i can picture you so easily

by likelightninginabottle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amateur Photography, But mostly fluff, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pushing A Truck in The Rain With the Love of Your Life, The Ambiguities of An 'I'm Coming' Text, The Things We Say When We're Not Saying Anything At All, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightninginabottle/pseuds/likelightninginabottle
Summary: "You . . ." Liam trails off, completely lost, trying to make sense of it. "You have a picture of me," he finally settles on, shocked. "In your wallet, I mean. Uh, did you-- did you know that?""Wehadthis conversation, Liam," Theo grits out, teeth completely clenched, a muscle in a jaw jumping, as he movestowardLiam, with a panicked, supernatural kind of speed, "aboutboundaries. I remember it because it happenedthis fucking week."And then he makes a grab for the wallet, but Liamhasbeen paying attention to their training sessions, and Theo reallyneedsboth his hands to keep the towel from slipping evenlowerthan it currentlyis(which isreally fucking low, for the record,mind-numbingly, traffic-stopping, record-scratch low), and so Liam can twist out of his grasp fairly easily with a quick, "No, stop, I want to see."And then he can stare some more, because that'sunmistakablyLiam. Heremembersthat night, even if he doesn't remember the actual picture-taking.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 43
Kudos: 236





	oh, i can picture you so easily

**Author's Note:**

> I know I start every single author's note with "Hi, I don't know what this is" but that's genuinely the only way to describe the way I feel about the things I write lmaoo  
> Couldn't get this idea out of my head last night, and it refused to leave me alone until I wrote it so :D  
> Really have been on a writing kick lately!! I feel like I've written like 40k in the last week alone holy shit
> 
> Here you go, I hope you enjoy :)

When Liam finds it, it's a _genuine_ accident, and that's an argument that Liam will maintain until he goes to his grave.

He's going out with Mason and Corey for the first time in _god_ knows how long, and Theo _refuses_ to come with, despite Mason's increasingly threatening cajoling, insisting he has a paper due tomorrow that he _can't_ bullshit through if he wants to actually graduate.

So, in a way, it's Theo's fault, since he's still at home. In fact, he's the _only_ person at home, actually, since his Dad is working a late shift and his Mom has a work dinner tonight, leaving the Geyer-Dunbar(-Raeken) household empty besides the two of them, which probably makes it a little bit his parents' fault too.

It doesn't _actually_ matter whose fault it is. It _could_ be Mason and Corey's, since they were the ones to invite him out in the first place, but the _point_ is that Liam is the completely innocent party in this.

It's barely even evening, and Liam is dressed in his best shitty jeans and ratty pullover, ready to go fucking _bowling._ He's ready to eat his _weight_ in crappy pizza and get yelled at by Mason for cheating via werewolf strength, and these are all things he's very much looking forward to, when he realizes he forgot to ask his parents for cash before they left, just as he's shoving his feet into his sneakers.

And, maybe it _is_ a little bit Liam's fault, because, in theory, he _could_ have just asked Mason and Corey to lend him some, but.

He doesn't.

He hears Mason pull up in his driveway, honk twice, and shoots him a quick, _I'm coming_ , text on his way up the stairs, before he's swinging into Theo's bedroom.

When he gets there, the bathroom door is shut, the steady noise of the shower audible through the bathroom door, and Theo's humming.

 _It's_ not _cute,_ Liam insists, in the privacy of his own mind, _it's_ not _,_ even as he can't help the small smile that cracks across his face as he hears Theo's wordless rendition of Ariana Grande's _Dangerous Woman_.

It's about as successful Liam thought it would be, which is not at all.

Theo's wallet is lying on his desk, and Theo has never even _hesitated_ when Liam asked to borrow money in the past, so Liam doesn't think it'll be much of a problem, making his way to the desk as he shouts over his shoulder, "Hey, Theo? I need to borrow twenty bucks."

And with that, he swipes the wallet off his desk, carelessly flipping it open and digging his fingers into the cash pocket, before _freezing._

What Liam _doesn't_ anticipate is the frantic crashing noises that his words prompt, as Theo _barrels_ through the bathroom door, still _completely_ soaked, skin heat-flushed, just _barely_ clutching a towel around his waist, with a frantic, " _NO, DON'T--"_

Liam's eyes flick to Theo, helplessly tracking a water droplet that slides between his pecs, and then down his navel, before going _underneath_ the towel, and then Liam is free to turn his head back and resume his staring at the inside of the wallet.

"You . . ." Liam trails off, completely lost, trying to make sense of it. "You have a picture of me," he finally settles on, shocked. "In your wallet, I mean. Uh, did you-- did you know that?"

"We _had_ this conversation, Liam," Theo grits out, teeth completely clenched, a muscle in a jaw jumping, as he moves _toward_ Liam, with a panicked, supernatural kind of speed, "about _boundaries_. I remember it because it happened _this fucking week."_ And then he makes a grab for the wallet, but Liam _has_ been paying attention to their training sessions, and Theo really _needs_ both his hands to keep the towel from slipping even _lower_ than it currently _is_ (which is _really fucking low_ , for the record, _mind-numbingly, traffic-stopping, record-scratch low)_ , and so Liam can twist out of his grasp fairly easily with a quick, "No, stop, I want to see."

And then he can stare some more, because that's _unmistakably_ Liam. He _remembers_ that night, even if he doesn't remember the actual picture-taking.

It was the weekend after finals, when Liam was trying to unwind after being so stressed he could barely _see_ straight, and Theo had just slung an arm around his shoulder, said, _Come on, we're going for a drive,_ and then they proceeded to drive around town in Theo's truck the _entire_ night, blasting music that _Liam_ got to pick, and in the moonlight, with the truck filled with Theo's scent and Theo's laugh and _Liam's_ goddamn music (for _once)_ , Liam had felt invincible.

It was _after_ that when things started to become a little bit of a disaster, because _neither_ of them had kept an eye on the gas gauge, too distracted by the feeling of being high on life. So, when Theo's truck _finally_ ran out, it was around five in the morning, on a secluded road next to the preserve.

 _This is your fault_ , Theo said automatically, completely without heat, and Liam just _laughed_ , bright and giddy as he knocked his shoulder into Theo's, protesting, _It's_ your _truck_ , earning a resigned huff that just made him laugh _harder_. Theo pretended to be unaffected, but Liam caught him hiding a smile in his shoulder, and Liam felt something warm swelling up inside of him as he watched Theo, lips quirked, eyes soft and crinkling as he looked over at Liam.

 _Beautiful_ , Liam couldn't help but think, even as Theo _made_ him help push the truck.

They were aiming for the Geyer-Dunbar(-Raeken) driveway, because it was much closer than any gas station, but of course, because they're _them_ , they get caught in the rain.

 _Okay,_ Theo said, panting as they pushed it up a hill, rain coming down in _sheets_ , his hair wet and flopping down onto his forehead, _this is_ definitely _your fault_ , and Liam snorted, taking one hand off the truck to lazily smother Theo with, and he _felt_ the vibration of Theo's laugh underneath his palm, felt the shape of his smile, and thought, _yes,_ thought, _good,_ thought, _more, please,_ couldn't help but stroke his thumb across the shape of it in a quick, easily-dismissed caress.

It wasn't as easily-dismissed as he thought it would be, and Theo turned to him, eyes searching, and maybe it was just the fact that they barely even _had_ a source of light, the moon and the rising sun alike _completely_ covered by the thick blanket of rain clouds, but Liam _swears_ Theo's eyes were dark as they watched him, for just a couple seconds, and Theo's dark eyes on him and half-transparent, rain-drenched shirt, looking like someone on the cover of a trashy romance novel, _honestly_ , make Liam's heart _pound_ , make him swallow reflexively, throat clicking.

Theo turned away, back to the truck, and Liam exhaled a shaky breath out, and they kept pushing.

By the time they reached the driveway, they were soaked to the _bone_ , absolutely _starving,_ and Theo said, _food_ , and Liam nodded, before replying, _towels_ , and when Liam emerged from the linen closet with a pile of towels, sure enough, Theo was on the phone with the closest pizza place, wet clothes sticking to his frame. Liam wrapped a towel around his head, rubbing his hair dry, and Theo didn't even stutter in the order, not even at the part where he sighed, resigned, into the phone, _yes, I said quadruple cheese. Yes, it's because my friend is psychotic. Yes, this is Liam and Theo, what gave it away,_ and Liam covered his entire face with the towel, placing his palms over Theo's nose and mouth, mock-threatening, before breaking and unwrapping it, gently wiping away the remnants of rain droplets from Theo's cheeks, while Theo keeps watching him with eyes so pretty that Liam feels faint.

The pizza came faster than they could get _Liam_ dry, and they're so fucking _hungry_ that they eat it right there in the foyer, on the floor, practically _inhaling_ it.

This is the moment the picture was taken, the one that Liam doesn't remember. Liam's hair is still stuck to his head, disarray in a way that's _incredibly_ unattractive, fairly drowned-rat-esque, pizza sauce on his cheek, as he mock-glares into the camera, an expression made unconvincing by the fact that he's _clearly_ half-laughing. He looks _deliriously_ happy.

"You have a picture of me," Liam says, very slowly, "in your wallet." It's a weird picture to have, unflattering and embarassing in a way that makes Liam cringe, but _then_ , he looks at _Theo_ , laying flat on his back on the opposite side of the bed that Liam's sitting on, seemingly having given up, hands having _abandoned_ the towel, choosing to lay it flat on his body instead and placing an _immense_ amount of trust in gravity, hands hiding his face.

The room _reeks_ of anxiety, of embarrassment, and it takes Liam a second to realize that it's coming from _Theo._ And Liam thinks, _Oh_.

In the blink of an eye, Liam has flipped to the other side of the bed, knees bracketing Theo's hips as he wraps his hands around Theo's wrists, slowly drags them away from his face, and Theo's eyes flick between Liam's, frantic.

Liam's thumbs brush over the pulse points on Theo's wrists, instinctively, and his breath catches when he feels the heartbeat stutter under his touch.

There's nothing but a precariously-placed towel separating Liam from _miles_ of gorgeous, bare skin, but for once, that's the _last_ thing on his mind, because:

"You have a _picture_ of _me,"_ Liam breathes, awed, "in your _wallet._ "

“You _said_ that already,” Theo snaps, voice hoarse, cracking, looking a little hunted, a little exposed, in more ways than one as Liam searches his face, skates his hands up Theo’s arms to rest on his shoulders, and Theo shuts his eyes _tight_ , some kind of misguided defense mechanism as he squirms a little underneath Liam, uncomfortable, rasps, “It doesn’t— _mean_ anything.”

And Liam moves one of his hands up higher, to the thin skin next to Theo’s eye, wrinkled by how tight he’s clamping it shut, and Liam brushes his thumb across it, across the edge of Theo’s eyelashes, and he feels his heart skip a beat or two as Theo’s eyelashes flutter in response.

“So,” Liam whispers, nosing along the line of Theo’s jaw as he tries to get his heartbeat under control, leaving one hand on Theo’s face, the other moving down to press Liam’s palm against Theo’s chest, flat and grounding, right where his heart lies, and though the touch is _firm_ , not forceful, it _knocks_ the breath out of Theo’s lungs in one, punched-out exhale. “it means _nothing_ to you?”

He’s not just asking about the picture, and they both know it.

Liam feels Theo’s eyelashes flutter again, before Theo _opens_ his eyes all the way, meeting Liam’s own, brings one hand up to meet Liam’s where it’s braced against his bare chest, and for a split second, Liam thinks Theo’s going to push him away, brush it off, but instead of _pushing_ , Theo tentatively wraps his hand _around_ Liam’s, achingly gentle in a way that makes Liam’s eyes sting, until their hands are curled together, resting above Theo’s heart going _haywire._

 _“No,”_ Theo admits, in a small, brave voice. “No, it doesn’t mean nothing.” He licks his lips nervously and Liam tracks the motion with his eyes, mirrors it, helpless.

He still smells like embarrassment, and Liam doesn’t like it at _all,_ needs to get rid of it _immediately,_ thinks, _eye for an eye._

With his other hand, the one _not_ curled comfortably with Theo’s, Liam reaches into his back pocket and slides his phone out, placing into into Theo’s slack, open palm, and closing Theo’s fingers around it.

“Unlock it,” Liam whispers.

“Liam—“

“ _Theo_ ,” he laughs quietly, dropping his forehead to their connected hands, and lacing them more firmly together. He brushes his lips over Theo’s knuckles, eyes flicking up to Theo’s face where he’s watching Liam with dark, dark eyes. “ _Unlock_ the _goddamn phone.”_

Theo chews on his lip for a second, clearly deliberating. “I need your—"

“ _Your_ fingerprint works just _fine_ and you _know that,”_ he huffs, lifting their hands and placing a kiss on Theo’s bare chest, hiding a smile in Theo’s warm skin when his pulse does something _incredibly_ weird.

“ _Okay,”_ Theo relents. “Okay, fine.”

He unlocks the phone, and he freezes too.

“Oh,” Theo says faintly, staring at Liam’s phone, flicking his eyes back to Liam’s face, back to his phone, like he’s watching a tennis match, like he can’t decide what to settle on. “That’s . . . Me.”

The picture on Liam’s Home Screen has a _much_ simpler story.

Theo has this bad habit of falling asleep on Liam, that used to embarrass him and _offend_ Liam, because, _oh, sorry, am I boring you?_

 _No,_ Theo had said, rubbing the back of his neck, awkward. _Sorry, I just had trouble falling asleep in my truck usually._

Liam filled in the blanks: nightmares, deputies, constantly being on guard, never feeling safe, never feeling at _home._

 _But you’re,_ Theo cleared his throat, averted his gaze and _refused_ to meet Liam’s eyes, _uh, comfortable._

And Liam reads between _those_ lines too, like he’s _used_ to doing with Theo; filling in the gaps between the words and the spaces between the lines and every nook and cranny that Theo opens a curtain on, pressing himself flush to it and molding himself like clay until they’re slot together as perfectly and sweetly as the pieces of a puzzle.

He hears, _I didn’t feel safe there, but I feel safe with you_ , hears _the truck didn't feel like home, but_ you _\--_ and Liam feels something inside him swell and swell and swell until it feels like he’s going to _burst,_ and he _grabs_ Theo by his shoulders and drags him back where he was before, curled up on Liam’s chest, wraps an arm around his neck, and Theo says, haltingly, uncertainly, even as his fingers twist in Liam’s shirt, _Are you—? You don’t_ have _to, I—_

 _Yes_ , Liam replies firmly, trying to stave off whatever emotion keeps trying to close his throat up as he holds Theo _tighter_ to his chest, plants a kiss on the crown of his head, whispers, _sleep,_ and Theo _does._

The picture isn't from that first time, because he doesn't think Theo _actually_ slept, too wired on residual panic and anxiety, and Liam didn't have the kind of confidence to snap a picture, it was too early in their friendship, when they were both testing out the waters, treading lightly and trying not to make any ripples too strong, too noticeable, too _disruptive._

The picture is from the twenty-seventh time it happened, or maybe the forty-fifth, or maybe the ninety-third. It doesn't matter.

They had been trying to watch a movie when Theo started to lean into him a little heavily, and Liam had been at this long enough to know _just_ how to shift his arm so that Theo would slide down the line of his front, and end up with his head on Liam's chest, and Liam could keep them _both_ warm. He always wakes up from his naps a little soft, a little bleary, a little mussed, a little frown on his face as he looks up at Liam.

That frown is Liam's _favorite_ frown, because it's a facial expression reserved _solely_ for _Liam_ , and it doesn't mean that he's upset or angry, or whatever, it means, very specifically: _what the_ fuck _, Liam._

It's one he sees a _lot._

Liam thinks it's _hilarious_ that the frown is equal parts for waking Theo up from his nap (even though Liam would _never)_ , and for _letting_ him fall asleep in the first place.

But, that's what the picture is of. Theo, curled up on Liam's chest, a blanket covering the both of them, one of Theo's hands clearly unconsciously having sought refuge while he slept, creeping up underneath Liam's shirt to find warm skin, as he continued to doze peacefully. Liam doesn't know _how_ Theo slept through that, ear resting right above Liam's heart, when his heartbeat was racing so fast he thought he was going to _pass out._

Theo has _clearly_ just woken up in the picture, hair messy and eyes bleary as he stares up at the camera with an unimpressed expression and those slightly furrowed brows. The ones that he's looking at Liam with, right this second. Liam wants to kiss the frown off Theo's face so bad he can't _breathe._

"You have a picture of me," he says slowly, not _unlike_ Liam, just a couple seconds ago, "as your _wallpaper._ "

He looks back up at Liam, and Liam can't help but run a thumb along the line of his frown, smoothing them out, and privately _screaming_ , when Theo quietly acquiesces, the muscles in his forehead going lax under Liam's ministrations.

" _Why?"_ Theo asks, eyes _locked_ on Liam's.

Liam squeezes his hand where they're still tangled together on his chest, just once. "You _know_ why," he replies, and it's not an explicit _answer_ , not really, but:

" _Oh,"_ Theo breathes, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth that Liam wants to _taste,_ "I-- _really?"_

" _Really_ , really," Liam confirms, thumb brushing across the peaks of Theo's knuckles, heart _pounding_ in a steady rhythm, but there's only _one_ steady rhythm in the room -- their heartbeats synced up, like they usually do, beating together, beating as _one_.

" _Me?"_ Theo asks, eyebrows raised, and Liam has to _laugh_ , because:

"Who _else?"_ Liam asks, and it's a rhetorical question, of _course_ it is, because _no one_ else could even _begin_ to--

"I'm not sure," Theo answers, painfully honest, as his hands drop Liam's phone and come up to brush the hair out of Liam's eyes, tuck a piece behind Liam's ear, before coming around to cup Liam's face in his palms, and Liam can't help but lean into the touch. "Since _when_?"

"Since," Liam starts, blushing a bit, hiding his face in the warmth of one of Theo's palms, and murmuring, " _y'know_."

And Theo _does_ , judging by the slow smile that spreads across his face, as he says, " _Oh_ ," pleased surprise coloring his tone, says "Really, _that_ long?" and Liam groans, and Theo _laughs_ , bright and wild and carefree and says, "Me too, you know? _Me too."_

Liam's eyes flick up to rest on Theo's, his hands come up to hold Theo's palms to his jaw, to keep them there, to invite _more_ , as Liam takes in Theo's words, replies, " _Oh,"_ equally as surprised, and then, " _Really?"_

" _Liam_ ," Theo laughs, and Liam thinks it might be an _admonishment_ , but Theo's laugh colors Liam's name and Liam can't work out how it's supposed to be _anything_ but a reward, and he reaches out to feel the shape of it, to run the pad of his thumb down the curve of Theo's smile, and the way it grows, _softens,_ steals the breath straight out of his lungs. " _Really,_ but I thought you--"

Liam shakes his head. "No, I know, I _know_ , but I _did,_ and I thought _you--"_

Theo winces. "I _was_ ," he says, "but you were just. . . so--" he shakes his head, runs his thumb along Liam's cheekbone as he searches his face, eyes softer than Liam has ever seen in his _life._ "And so I _couldn't_ ," he says, a little desperate, a little frantic, even as he reaches out to brush his fingers across the lines next to Liam's eyes, almost _reverently_ , and Liam's heart is beating so hard, it's a miracle he can see straight. "I _had_ to--"

"Yeah?" Liam ducks his head, hiding a smile, and Theo tilts it back up softly to see it, his own grin getting even _wider_ , and then he's _beaming_ at Liam, and Liam can't help the twist of _want_ in his chest, the twist of _need._

" _Yeah,"_ Theo whispers back.

"Okay," Liam replies, hands reaching out to hold Theo's face, so that he can feel the warmth in Theo's cheeks underneath his fingertips. "Does that mean--?"

" _Yes_ ," Theo nods, almost _fervent_ , "yeah, absolutely." His own hands come up to cup Liam's, where they're resting on his jaw.

"Okay," Liam says, feeling so giddy he could _float_. "Can I--?"

" _Yes,"_ Theo nods again, and then _immediately_ flushes, going pink, seemingly taken aback by his own enthusiasm, embarassed all over again as he offers, sheepish: "Uh, I mean, like, if you want--"

"I _want_ ," Liam replies firmly, eyes flicking down to Theo's lips, and he leans in slowly, just to see if Theo will respond, and he almost sucks in sharp a breath through his _teeth_ , when Theo _does_ , arching himself up just a bit, their mouths drawn together like magnets.

"Good," Theo murmurs, against his lips, eyes still open, watching Liam, and Liam brushes a thumb over the thin skin of his eyelids, and Theo shuts them obediently, and Liam murmurs back, " _Incredible,"_ feels the electricity crackle between them, before he closes the scant distance, and their mouths finally meet, slotting together _perfectly_ because they _fit together_ like they _always_ fit together, and it makes Liam's chest _ache_ in the best way, the warm thing swelling and swelling inside of him -- in the dark of the abandoned road under the pouring rain, in the light of their living room with Theo resting on his chest beneath the static hum of the television, in the fluorescents of a hospital elevator and the shadows of an abandoned zoo and everything in between -- finally _gives_ , shattering into a million pieces, and the kiss is almost _chaste_ until Liam can't take it anymore, _surging_ into him, hands gripping Theo like he's going to fall apart if he _doesn't_ , because he actually _might_ , and Theo responds with equal fervor, swiping his tongue across Liam's bottom lip tentatively, moaning like he's going to _die_ if he doesn't get all of Liam right this second, and who is _Liam_ to deny him? Liam opens his mouth for Theo to lick into, and when he feels Theo's tongue curling against his, fitting together the way their hands are curled into each other, perfectly intertwined on the underside of Theo's jaw, Liam's eyes _sting_.

They pull apart, just enough to where their foreheads can still rest together, panting _hard_ against each other's mouths, and Liam says, awed, just a little teasing, "You _like_ me."

Theo laughs, _loud,_ kisses the smile off his lips, and then drops one on the bridge of his nose, apparently just because he _can_ , and that almost _bowls_ Liam over, almost _destroys_ him completely, the brush of Theo's lips against his nose, as Theo whispers, amused, "You _idiot,"_ and kisses him again, deeper, and Liam sighs against the warmth of his mouth before he pulls away again, with a quick nip at Liam's bottom lip, "I _love_ you."

Liam's heart skips, stutters, stops. "Yeah?" he breathes. "Since--?"

" _Yeah,"_ Theo replies, eyes flicking between Liam's, something vulnerable in the curve of the corner of his mouth. "Come on," he says quietly. "How could I _not_?"

And it's so fucking _brave_ of him to say it _first_ , to say it at _all_ , knowing what he's been through, knowing that he's never been loved _before_ , not like _this_ , that Liam has to clamp his eyes shut for a second to keep them from watering, to gather himself, before he can look back into Theo's searching ones.

"Me too," Liam replies, voice hoarse. "You-- you _have_ to know," he manages, desperate, "I love you too."

"Oh," Theo says, shifting his gaze a little, the color across his cheekbones brightening, so quietly pleased that it makes Liam's heart do something medically-inadvisable in his chest, and Liam already _knows_ what's running through his mind, what Theo _wants_ to ask, but can't bring himself to repeat, so he takes the initiative.

" _Really,_ really," he assures, pressing his mouth to Theo's, quick and sweet and chaste, even though it still steals the air out of his lungs and makes the blood in his body _sing._ "This . . ." he starts, frowning, _hoping_ , " _can't_ have come as surprise to you."

"I guess," Theo says, grabbing Liam's hand and pressing a soft kiss to the palm, even as his smile widens, "I guess it's not. Not really."

"Good," Liam says, biting his lip to hide whatever dopey smile is trying to slide onto his face, and Theo tugs Liam's bottom lip out from underneath his teeth with his _own teeth_ , biting _hard_ in a way that make's Liam's breath hitch, makes the blood flood out of his brain and into the, _ahem,_ other parts of his body, the ones resting against Theo's strong, warm, incredibly naked, barely towel-clad frame.

" _Incredible,"_ Theo corrects, and then he licks into his mouth again, and they kiss and kiss and kiss.

\---

"You _know_ you're only wearing a towel right now, yeah?" Liam has to ask, and Theo smirks lightly.

"I _am_ aware of that, yes," he replies, amused.

"Okay," Liam says, feeling a little faint as he eyes the straining bulge under the towel. "Just had to make sure."

Theo leans in again, catches Liam's lips with his own, before pulling away and murmuring against his lips, "Why _?_ Do you--?"

" _Yes,"_ Liam blurts, _way_ too enthusiastically, and now _he's_ embarassed, trying to salvage it with a mumbled, "I mean, y'know, if you want--"

"I _want_ ," Theo rasps, something dark in his voice going _straight_ to the pooling heat in Liam's gut, winding him tighter and tighter and tighter, as he whispers back, "Okay," and begins to kiss his way down Theo's warm, bare body.

\---

They both ignore the car honks that sound from outside, as Liam takes Theo into his mouth.

The noise stops eventually, but that's sometime around when Liam has his forearm against Theo's hips, pinning him, Theo's thick, flexing thighs wrapped around his head in a way that makes Liam _crazy_ , makes him _feral,_ almost brings his fangs out of his gums, _especially_ the way that the insides of his thighs are already _littered_ with bitemarks, with reverent nips and open-mouthed kisses, lovingly adorned with a variety of purpling bruises. Theo's on the sheets below him, writhing helplessly, heavy pants escaping his mouth despite his attempts at biting his lip to keep them in, like he can't get enough air, flushed all the way down to his _navel_ as he tries to fuck into Liam's mouth, moaning _loud._

By then, they can't hear anything besides _each other_ , anyways.

\---

**_Mase:_** Just wanted to let you know that Theo's blinds are open

 ** _Mase:_** Also I can't believe I'm going to say this but I would like to reestablish some boundaries in our relationship

 ** _Mase:_** You do NOT need to text me the exact moment you orgasm, I promise you can tell me all the dirty details later

**_Mase:_** Also congratulations

 ** _Mase:_** Love you

**_Mase:_** u both deserve nice things :)

**_Mase:_** That last one was Corey, you're on thin fucking ice for me

 _ **Mase**_ : A whole YEAR to suck Theo's dick and you choose bowling night??? Disrespectful

**_Mase:_** But seriously. Congratulations

 ** _Mase:_** Shut the goddamn blinds

**Author's Note:**

> :D well, I had a good time.
> 
> As always, tell me what you liked, what you didn't! All feedback is welcome, and GREATLY appreciated. If you want to come scream at me on tumblr, feel free to find me at [inabottlelikelightning](https://www.inabottlelikelightning.tumblr.com/)
> 
> love you guys :)  
> -lightning


End file.
